


not quite impaled

by the_gay_poetry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, F/F, First Aid, Fluff, Injury, Light Angst, Medical Procedures, Short & Sweet, ajay takes care of her girls, her girls are brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_poetry/pseuds/the_gay_poetry
Summary: After a paticularly deadly match, Lifeline attempts to heal her girlfriends' injuries, as severe as some of them may be.
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	not quite impaled

“I swear, what would ya two do without me,” Ajay muttered, shaking her head as she wrapped a roll of bandages around Renee’s knuckles. “So reckless. Ya lucky I like ya both.”

Natalie had a sheepish grin on her face, her head beaded with sweat as she tried not to let the pain get to her. The giant hole in her shoulder, on top of the other minor injuries, didn’t exactly feel right. “You love us, Jay,  _ mon chou _ . Don’t kid yourself.”

“I’m boutta dump both ya asses if this happens again.” In spite of her girlfriend’s injuries, she slapped Natalie upside the head. 

Renee groaned as she rolled over on the bed, cradling her head with a pillow. “This is the worst I’ve been in a while,” She said, her voice raspy. “Maybe we really should start listening to you.”

It went silent for a moment, but then Natalie and Renee broke out into laughter. “Wow, that was a good one,” The blonde snickered as if the older woman hadn’t made the joke before. 

Ajay rolled her eyes and stuck alcohol-soaked gauzes into the wound on Renee’s leg, making the skirmisher hiss in pain. “Ya joke about it as if I wouldn’t actually leave you.” They all knew she wouldn’t.

“You have to admit, though,” Renee muttered, face buried in her pillow to keep her from screaming at the pain. “It was a pretty badass victory.” 

The medic shook her head and clicked her tongue. “There were at least six other ways we coulda won that didn’ involve putting ya selfs in danger.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Natalie said a smug smile on her adorable little face. Blood was still smeared across her cheeks, as they didn’t have time to clean it off before the younger girl lost too much blood. 

Ajay stared at her deadpan. “Ya literally impaled ya self on ya own fence. How do ya eve manage to do that?” 

Renee giggled and grabbed the blonde’s hand. “It looked so cool.”

Natalie straightened up triumphantly before wincing. “At least  _ someone _ appreciates me.”

“I’m not saying I don’t appreciate ya, what I don’t like is having to patch ya asses up every single match,” Ajay growled, finally turning to Natalie to tend to her wounds. Carefully she removed her blood-soaked jacket and unzipped her jumpsuit slowly. Though there was nothing sexual about the situation, the medic could feel her cheeks heating up. “Ya coulda died for real if ya had fallen in the wrong place, Nat.”

Natalie hung her head and jutted her lower lip out in a pout. “Well, I didn’t. And I’m lucky to have you here to make me feel better.”

Again, Ajay rolled her eyes. “Oh, so now ya suck up to me. Well, ya welcome. I would never let anything happen to ya idiots.”

The blonde yelped in pain as Ajay’s careful hands peeled away the bloody remains of her sweater, exposing the wound in her shoulder. Luckily most of it had pierced through her prosthetic, keeping the fragile flesh and blood of her arm safe, but the fence tore through a substantial amount of her skin. Unfortunately for Natalie, the prosthetic was probably ruined. 

“D-does it look okay?” She asked timidly, her face lifted up and away, so she didn’t have to look at the bloody carnage of her arm. 

“Woah, that looks busted. You did some serious damage on yourself, girl.” Renee muttered, propping herself up with an arm. Ajay shot her a glare.

“I’m just gonna take off ya arm, okay. Hold onto Renee’s hand, okay?” The medic was able to comfort her girlfriends when she needed to, knowing just when and how they needed it. She could already see tears brimming in the blonde’s eyes. Carefully, she grabbed onto the sides of the prosthetic, loosening it from its socket just as the younger girl had taught her. The fence had broken the connecting area quite a bit, so Ajay had to twist hard to get it loose, making Natalie cry out in pain. She hated to hurt her girlfriend so, but luckily Renee was there, holding onto her tightly.

Finally, the arm had come off, and Ajay carefully set it on the bedside table. Natalie stared at its broken remains sadly, tears streaking through the blood splattered on her face. 

“Hey, chin up, yeah?” Ajay said, dragging a thumb across Natalie’s cheek to dry her tears. Renee kissed the side of the poor blonde’s head. “Crying ain’t gonna get ya nowhere.” 

Slowly she nodded, and Ajay started disinfecting the wound before wrapping it up. The fence had gone straight through the engineer’s shoulder, so the injury would take a long while to heal. She had no idea if Natalie would have to get surgery to fix her arm at all, but she felt terrible for her. As stupid as she was, she was only trying to help. 

“This kind of sucks.” She mumbled, wiping away her tears with a shaking hand. 

Ajay gave Renee a look, and the two women wrapped Natalie up in their arms, the older of the two pressing kisses to her cheeks. The blonde couldn’t help but giggle at the sudden affection, and she pressed up against their touch. “ _ Mes amants _ , I love you so much.” 

“We love you too, Nat,” Renee said, petting her hair slowly. “It’ll be okay, yeah?”

“Does it hurt still?” Ajay asked, and the blonde nodded. “I can give ya somethin’ for the pain if ya want.”

“ _ Non _ , it’s alright, please just hold me,  _ amoureuses _ ,” She nuzzled her head under the medic’s head and pulled Renee closer until the woman had her arms wrapped around her stomach. 

“Anything for you, lovely,” The skirmisher muttered, grabbing onto Ajay’s hands. “We got you.”

The medic pressed her lips to Natalie’s forehead before the three of them fell fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short but i thought it would be cute afafihaof


End file.
